heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Samila Gon
Samila is the 3rd Sentry of Dagara, and is therefore stationed in the city of Zela. Appearance Samila is tall and thin, with very dark skin and her hair shaved very close to her head. She wears bright yellow cloth clothing that wraps around her body. The clothing is flowing and loose, and held together with various copper clasps and rings. History Samila is originally from Mangori, a jungle country on Glistan's southern shore. She is part of a small ethnic minority there called the Ghakarhi. The tribe was known for their fierce warriors that incorporated the land around them into their fighting style. Samila came to Dagara when she was 14, being already an adept and accomplished fighter. She left her home country out of grief after her parents died in a skirmish with the enwe years before the beginning of the Mangor-Enwe War. After coming to Dagara, she initially joined the military so that she would have a secure home and steady supply of money. She quickly rose up in the ranks and is now seated as the 3rd Sentry, the 4th highest position in the Dagaran military. While in Dagara, Samila was unable to utilize her full powers since she was not near the Nombuyiselo bushes of her home country. She instead used dried flowers that she had brought with her, storing them in the hollow shaft of her fan. When Samila was awarded 3rd Sentry and positioned at Zela, the Mangori government sent her thousands of Nombuyiselo bushes as an award for her accomplishments and as a public show of maintaining her connection with Mangori. These bushes are now planted all around Zela, which has come to be known as "The Yellow Village". Equipment Woven Fan Samila carries a large woven fan attached to a long wooden rod on her back, she uses it to amplify the wind that she generates. The wooden rod is actually hollow on the inside, and small items or liquids can be stored in it. Nombuyiselo Flowers Flowers of the Nombuyiselo bush native her home country of Mangori. The small flowers are bright yellow and quite sturdy. Samila moves these flowers around with wind, incorporating them into her attacks. The flowers also have a chemical in them that prevents the blood from clotting properly, so that cuts will bleed more profusely if not attended to. If not near a bush, Samila usually has dried petals stored in the hollow shaft of her woven fan that she can utilize. Abilities Air Manipulation Samila is rather proficient in the manipulation of air, using her woven fan to create powerful gusts of wind. She typically uses her wind to move around Nombuyiselo flowers, incorporating them into her attacks. Techniques * 'Floral Cutter -' Samila uses the wind to move around a mass of Nombuyiselo flowers in a slicing wave. ** 'Floral Cutter: Great Circle -' Samila shapes the Floral Cutter into three large circles within each other and sends it spinning at her opponent ** 'Floral Cutter: Dangerous Imbali -' Samila creates a giant torrent of Nombuyiselo flowers to completely overwhelm her opponent. She controls it as a massive wave and can purpose it for both attack and defense. She can only utilize this move in Zela and uses it as a last defense, as it takes nearly every flower in the city. * 'Zephyr Blade -' Samila concentrates wind around the head of her fan, vastly increasing its slicing capability. She uses this technique when there are no Nombuyiselo flowers near her. ** 'Zephyr Blade Slicer -' Samila can fire the blade of wind off of the edge of her fan towards her opponent. Category:Characters